


As Long As You Love Me

by Silhouettes_Under_the_Sky



Series: No Fandom [2]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Mentioned Abuse, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, don't ask where i got this idea, the character depends on the reader, this was kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 06:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silhouettes_Under_the_Sky/pseuds/Silhouettes_Under_the_Sky
Summary: "Do you love me?""Er, no comment""That's alright"





	As Long As You Love Me

The pain

 

The hurt

 

The betrayal

 

The scars on my wrist

 

The blood that stains my clothes

 

The lies

 

The scorn

 

The whispers

 

The rumors

 

The death

 

Is all worth it

 

As long as you love me...

  
  


“Do you love me?”

  
  
  


“Er, no comment”

  
  
  


As long as you love me…

  
  
  


“That’s alright”

  
  
  


It’s all for you…

  
  


But that’s fine

 

I love you

 

Nothing and no one is going to stop me

 

As long as you love me…

 

I would do anything for you

 

Because I love you

 

And you love me

 

Even if i have to to beat it into you

  
  
  
  


As long as you love me...

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> WHOOO! WHAT WAS THAT! I HAVE NO IDEA! HAHAHA! I NEED MENTAL HELP! DIRECTIONS TO THE NEAREST DRUG STORE PLEASE!
> 
> But seriously...what the heck is this....


End file.
